cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Keith Michell
|luogo di nascita = Adelaide |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1= Jeanette Sterke (1957-) |figli= Paul ed Helena }} Keith Michell è un attore australiano, molto famoso per aver interpretato il ruolo di Enrico VIII nella miniserie tv The Six Wives of Henry VIII''e nel film ''Tutte le donne del re. Biografia Giovinezza Keith Michell nacque ad Adelaide ed è cresciuto a Warnertown, vicino a Port Pirie. Carriera Keith Michell fece il suo debutto nei teatri nel 1947 ad Adelaide e nel 1951 recitò per la prima volta in un teatro di Londra. Recitò in diversi musical, compresa la prima produzione londinese di Man of La Mancha, nella quale interpretava il doppio ruolo di Miguel de Cervantes e di Don Chisciotte. Mentre lavorava nei teatri con la Shakespeare Memorial Theatre Company, Keith Michell lavorava anche come attore cinematografico e televisivo. Nel 1962 interpretò il personaggio di Heathcliff nel film televisivo della BBC Wuthering Heights. Ma il successo cinematografico di Keith Michell giunse nel 1970, quando interpretò il Re Enrico VIII nella miniserie televisiva della BBC The Six Wives of Henry VIII. Nel 1972 Michell tornerà nuovamente ad interpretare il ruolo del sovrano inglese nel film Tutte le donne del re. Dal 1974 al 1977 fu direttore artistico del Chichester Festival Theatre. Keith Michell recitò anche in diversi episodi della serie televisa La signora in giallo, interpretando Dennis Stanton, un ex-ladro di gioielli che lavora per una società assicurativa che è amico di Jessica Fletcher. Nel 1996 torna per la terza volta ad interpretare Enrico VIII nella serie televisiva The Prince and the Pauper. Oltre che attore, Michell ha dimostrato di avere altri interessi: ha scritto il musical "Pete McGynty and the Dreamtime", ha dipinto alcuni quadri, ha illustrato una edizione limitata dei Sonetti di William Shakespeare, ha curato un'edizione di Captain Beaky, una collezione di poesie di Jeremy Lloyd ed ha scritto vari libri di cucina macrobiotica. Vita privata Keith Michell è sposato dal 18 ottobre 1957 con l'attrice Jeanette Sterke, dalla quale ha avuto due figli, Paul ed Helena'. Curiosità È alto 1,88 m. Il Keith Michell Theatre a Port Pirie venne così chiamato in suo onore. Fu inizialmente considerato per il ruolo di Captain Von Trapp nel film Tutti insieme appassionatamente. Filmografia ]] *The Black Arrow, negli episodi "Part 1" (1951) e "Part 2" (1951) *The Merry Wives of Windsor'' (1955) Film TV *''BBC Sunday-Night Theatre, negli episodi "Pygmalion" (1956) e "The Mayerling Affair" (1956) *All'ombra della ghigliottina'' (Dangerous Exile) (1957) *''True as a Turtle'' (1957) *''La zingara rossa'' (The Gypsy and the Gentleman) (1958) *''Armchair Theatre, nell'episodio "Guardian Angel" (1960) *Dow Hour of Great Mysteries, nell'episodio "The Great Impersonation" (1960) *Drama Into Opera: Oedipus Rex'' (1961) Film TV *''Robin Hood della contea nera'' (The Hellfire Club) (1961) *''All Night Long'' (1962) *''Wuthering Heights'' (1962) Film TV *''Il dominatore dei sette mari'' (1962) *''The Spread of the Eagle'' (1963) Miniserie TV *''The Bergonzi Hand'' (1963) Film TV *''Theatre 625, nell'episodio "Kain" (1967) *Hallmark Hall of Fame, nell'episodio "Soldier in Love" (1967) *ITV Play of the Week, negli episodi "The Traveller Without Luggage" (1959), "Tiger at the Gates" (1960) e "ITV Summer Playhouse #1: The Sleeping Partner" (1967) *Love Story, nell'episodio "The Swordfighter" (1967) *Thirty-Minute Theatre, nell'episodio "Diary of an Encounter" (1968) *Prudenza e la pillola'' (Prudence and the Pill) (1968) *''Il castello di carte'' (House of Cards) (1968) *''BBC Play of the Month, negli episodi "The Tempest" (1968) e "An Ideal Husband" (1969) *The Six Wives of Henry VIII'' (1970) Miniserie TV *''L'esecutore'' (The Executioner) (1970) *'''Wiltons' - The Handsomest Hall in Town'' (1970) Film TV *''Tutte le donne del re'' (Henry VIII and His Six Wives) (1972) *''BBC Show of the Week, nell'episodio "Keith Michell at Her Majesty's" (1972) *Moments'' (1974) *''The Story of Jacob and Joseph'' (1974) Film TV *''Late Night Theatre, nell'episodio "Dear Love" (1974) *The Story of David'' (1976) Film TV *''Julius Caesar'' (1979) Film TV *''The Tenth Month'' (1979) Film TV *''The Day Christ Died'' (1980) Film TV *''Grendel Grendel Grendel'' (1981) (voce) *''The Gondoliers'' (1982) Film TV *''Ruddigore'' (1982) Film TV *''The Pirates of Penzance'' (1982) Film TV *''Memorial Day'' (1983) Film TV *''The Miracle'' (1985) Film TV *''My Brother Tom'' (1986) Miniserie TV *''Captain James Cook'' (1987) Miniserie TV *''Sul filo dell'inganno'' (The Deceivers) (1988) *''La signora in giallo'' (Murder, She Wrote), negli episodi "Un lavoretto notturno" (1988), "Delitto imperfetto" (1989), "Il dollaro Stuart" (1990), "Finché morte non vi separi" (1990), "Un falso d'autore" (1990), "Morte in Fa Diesis" (1990), "Indiziato di omicidio" (1991), "Dove sei,Billy Boy?" (1991) e "Una nave piena di ladri" (1993) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1996) Serie TV Note Michell, Keith